Budew (Pokémon)
|} Budew (Japanese: スボミー Subomie) is a dual-type baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship during the day, which evolves into when exposed to a Shiny Stone. Biology Budew is a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon. Its face is yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appears to be wearing a green bib, and has triangular, stubby yellow feet. When the two vines that are on top of its head open up, a big spot can be seen on each. One vine has a blue spot, while the other has a red spot. It keeps its buds closed during the cold winter, but opens them again in the spring and releases pollen. The pollen it scatters induces harsh sneezing and runny noses. It lives near clean pools and ponds. In the anime Major appearances Nando's Budew Budew appeared in Dawn of a New Era!, under the ownership of a minstrel called Nando. It was used in battles against Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Pikachu, and it evolved into during the latter battle. It later evolved into prior to Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Other A Budew appeared in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan! in Forsythia's flashback. It later became her Roserade. Minor appearances Budew debuted in a brief cameo in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A Budew appeared in The Champ Twins!. Multiple Budew appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Budew was seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. A Budew appeared in Enter Galactic!. A Budew appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Five additional Budew appeared in the follow-up episode. A Budew appeared in Stopped in the Name of Love!. A Budew appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!. A Budew appeared in the opening sequence of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Budew appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Budew made a brief cameo in SS024, where it was seen outside of Professor Rowan's lab. A Budew appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Multiple s' Budew appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. A Budew appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Two Budew appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!, where one was mistaken for an . A Budew appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. A Budew appeared in Till We Compete Again!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Budew was silhouetted in Stagestruck Starly. Budew appears in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone under the ownership of a Trainer. Another Budew briefly appears in A Skuffle with Skorupi where tries to catch one, but fails at the last second. A Budew appeared in Cold Storage Battle. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Budew appears in The Mystery Boy, Jun!! where Hareta tries to catch one so he can get more Pokémon with him. One also appeared in a fantasy in the same chapter. A Trainer's Budew appeared in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!, participating in a Pokémon Super Contest. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Budew makes a minor appearance in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Like in the game, Budew is Crawford's partner. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Budew was an old friend of Guildmaster , appearing only in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy when Wigglytuff was an Igglybuff. * : Budew is a young child from Serene Village who is too young for school and worries about her mother when she begins to feel unwell and goes in search of honey. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Eterna Forest, Great Marsh}} , , and , Eterna Forest}} Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} or holding a Rose Incense}} |} |} }} or holding a Rose Incense}} |} |} or holding a Rose Incense}} |} |} In side games |area=Union Road, Ranger School, Chicole Path, Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |area=Flower Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Mitonga Road}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 241}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas), Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Cotton Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|40}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Sleep Powder|Grass|Status|—|75|15}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- 's friend. She loves the Arcane Area, but someday she wants to travel all over PokéPark with Azurill. }} |- |- , |special= , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= (daytime) |no2=315 |name2=Roselia |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=407 |name3=Roserade |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * The Japanese title of ''Dawn of a New Era!, VS ! First Battle!!, caused confusion upon release since Budew had not yet been revealed to the public. * Budew is the only one of its evolutionary line whose English name differs from its Japanese name. * Budew and are the only Pokémon to be adjacent in the National Pokédex order and yet have in between them. Origin Budew is based on a bud. Name origin Budew is a combination of bud and dew. Subomie is a corruption of 蕾 tsubomi (flower bud). In other languages . |fr=Rozbouton|frmeaning=From rose and . |es=Budew|esmeaning=Same as English name. |de=Knospi|demeaning=From . |it=Budew|itmeaning=Same as English name. |ko=꼬몽울 Komongul|komeaning=From or , , and possibly a corruption of . |zh_cmn=含羞苞 Hánxiūbāo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shy bud". |hi=बाडिउ Budew|himeaning=Transliteration of English name. }} Related articles * Nando's Budew External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship during the day Category:Pokémon that evolve only during the day Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Knospi es:Budew fr:Rozbouton it:Budew ja:スボミー zh:含羞苞